Fin alternative du spectacle
by mathilde14
Summary: L'OS commence juste après que la reine libère Olympe. Olympe survit à la balle qu'elle s'est prise pendant la prise de la Bastille. Elle peut vivre avec Ronan librement.


Juste après avoir quitté la reine. Olympe court dans sa chambre. Elle se change et met une robe plus pratique pour aller en ville. Elle mit ses affaires personnelles dans son petit sac. Elle met son manteau, allant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle regarde sa chambre une dernière fois et se remémore les moments qu'elle a passés dedans. Elle traverse tranquillement les couloirs du château la tête remplie de souvenirs. Elle descend les escaliers sans parler à la cour. Elle traverse la cour du château et prend un cheval dans l'écurie. Elle sortit de la cour du château et le regarde une dernière fois. Elle était prête à démarrer une nouvelle vie hors de la cour de Versailles. Elle partit au galop.

Après avoir galopé pendant deux jours, elle arrive à Paris. Elle descend de son cheval. Elle marche dans la ville en regardant, si Ronan était trouvé dans les parages. Après avoir marché quelques minutes, elle voit les révolutionnaires se précipiter vers la Bastille. Comprenant ce qui se passait, elle décida de prendre un raccourci et d'aller prévenir son père. Elle arrive à la Bastille. Elle rentre dans le bureau de son père. Son père était en train de travailler.

-Olympe, que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il.

Son père se lève et la regarde.

-La reine m'a libérée de mes fonctions de gouvernante. Dit-elle.

-Comment se fait-il ?

-La reine a compris que j'étais amoureuse d'un homme qui n'était pas de notre rang et m'a dit d'aller le retrouver pour que je puisse vivre heureuse avec lui.

Son père la regarde surpris.

-Est-ce que je le connais ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. C'est le prisonnier, Ronan Mazurié, que j'ai libéré il y a plusieurs mois. Dit-elle. Je sais que je trahis un peu mon rang.

Son père la regarde et sourit.

-De moment que tu es heureuse, peu m'importe l'homme avec qui tu veux faire ta vie.

Olympe lève la tête.

-Merci, père.

Olympe regarde le sol. Son père la regarde.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il

Elle lève la tête et regarde son père.

-Le peuple est en colère et il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il faut que vous vous enfuyiez. Dit-elle.

Il va à la fenêtre et voit le peuple au pied de la Bastille. Il comprit qu'elle avait raison. Elle se retourne et regarde Olympe.

-Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais aller retrouver Ronan. Il doit être dans la foule.

Son père la regarde en souriant.

-Sois prudente surtout. Je suis fière de toi. J'espère que tu seras heureuse et que tu me donneras des nouvelles.

-Promis, père. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles autant que possible. Dit-elle.

Elle le sera dans ses bras. Son père partit par l'entrée secrète. Elle regarde par la fenêtre et vit Ronan dans la foule. Elle court pour aller le retrouver. Dans les couloirs, elle se faufile entre les révolutionnaires qui étaient rentrés. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit Ronan et Desmoulins, elle courut vers Ronan.

-Ronan, Ronan ...

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose dans son dos et tombe dans les bras de Ronan. Il l'allongea, paniqué.

-Ça va aller, tu verras. Dit-il.

Il la presse contre lui.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il.

Elle mit ses bras atour de son cou.

-Je te pardonne.

Desmoulins s'approche d'Olympe.

-Tu permets que je regarde ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle fit « oui » de la tête. Il regarde la plaie.

-Il faut lui enlever la balle qu'elle a reçue. Dit-il en regardant Ronan et Olympe, qui commence à perdre connaissance.

-Si on lui enlève la balle, elle va survivre. Dit Ronan, inquiet.

-Oui, il faut faire vite. On va l'emmener chez moi pour qu'un médecin l'examine. Dit-il.

-D'accord, on y va. Dit Ronan.

Desmoulins et Ronan se lèvent. Ronan se baisse pour prendre Olympe dans ses bras. Ils étaient à quelques rues de chez Desmoulins. Olympe perdit connaissance durant le trajet.

Une fois arrivé chez Desmoulins, Ronan pose Olympe sur son lit et va attendre le médecin avec Desmoulins. Lucile, la femme de Desmoulins veillait sur Olympe. Le médecin arrive quelques heures après. Pendant que le médecin enlève la balle qu'Olympe avait reçue dans le dos, Danton arrive avec Charlotte chez Desmoulins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Danton en voyant Ronan inquiet.

-Olympe a reçu une balle dans le dos. Dit Ronan.

En entendant cela, Charlotte se précipite vers Ronan pour le réconforter. Il la prend sur ses genoux.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demande Danton.

-Elle a perdu connaissance dans mes bras quand je l'ai amené ici. Un médecin est en train de lui enlever la balle qu'elle a reçue. Dit-il.

Soudain, le médecin arrive dans la cuisine.

-Elle est sortie d'affaire. J'ai enlevé la balle. Elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours. Dit-il.

Ronan prend Charlotte dans ses bras et se lève.

-Merci. On peut aller la voir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, vous pouvez aller la voir.

Ronan serra la main du médecin. Le médecin partit. Ronan alla voir Olympe avec Charlotte. Lucile sortit de la chambre. Ronan se met sur la chaise avec Charlotte sur ses genoux.

-J'espère qu'elle va vite se rétablir. Dit Charlotte.

-Moi aussi. Dit Ronan en lui souriant.

Ils restaient au chevet d'Olympe pendant une heure. L'heure du diner arriva. Ils retournent dans la cuisine. Le repas fut silencieux. Après avoir mangé, ils vont se coucher.

Deux jours, plus tard, Olympe n'était toujours pas réveillé, mais son état s'améliorait. Charlotte était à son chevet pendant que Ronan dormait dans son lit. Charlotte voit, Olympe bougeait. Charlotte cours vers le lit de Ronan.

-Ronan, réveille-toi. Dit-elle en le secouant.

Ronan se réveille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

-Olympe a commencé à bouger. Dit-elle.

Ronan se lève et suit Charlotte dans la chambre d'Olympe. Ils arrivent dans la chambre, Olympe commence à ouvrir les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis où ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète ?

Ronan se précipite vers elle.

-Tout va bien. Tu as été blessé, mais ça va. Tu es chez Desmoulins, un de mes amis. Dit-il.

Olympe le regarde et le prend dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

Charlotte marche vers Olympe et Ronan et prend Olympe dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente que tu aille mieux. Dit Charlotte.

Olympe sourit.

-Merci.

Charlotte sort de la pièce afin de laisser Ronan et Olympe seuls.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la Bastille ? Demande Ronan.

-Je te cherchais. La reine m'a libérée de mes fonctions de gouvernante.

-Ça veut dire que tu es libre ? Demande Ronan.

-Oui, je suis libre.

-Donc, tu voudras bien partir avec moi chez moi ?

-Bien sûr. Le plus vite possible. Dit-elle.

Ronan souris.

-Il faut déjà que tu te rétablisses, avant.

-D'accord. Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr.

-Comment ça se fait que Charlotte soit là ?

-Quand elle est venue avec Danton il y a deux jours, elle a su ce qui t'arrivait et a voulu rester.

-Elle est mignonne.

Elle sourit. Elle commence à être un peu fatiguait ce que vit Ronan.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer. Dit-il.

-D'accord.

Il lui embrasse le front et sort de la chambre.

Une semaine plus tard, Olympe allait beaucoup mieux. Elle aidait Lucile aux tâches ménagères. Un soir, ils étaient dans leur chambre.

-Tu veux qu'on parte quand dans ton village ? Demanda Olympe.

-Dans une semaine ou deux.

-D'accord. J'ai hâte qu'on s'installe que tous les deux. Dit Olympe.

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassent pendant un moment et vont se coucher.

Un an plus tard, Ronan et Olympe étaient bien installés dans leur petite maison dans la campagne. Ils s'étaient mariés dans une petite église dans la campagne. Avant de partir, Ronan s'était réconcilié avec sa sœur. Elle leur rendait visite de temps en temps. Charlotte venait souvent les voir. Olympe donnait des nouvelles à son père une fois par mois.

Quelques années plus tard, ils ont eu des jumelles, Marie et Lucie.

Ronan et Olympe savaient qu'ils vivraient heureux avec leurs deux enfants pendant tout le reste de leur vie.


End file.
